tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wataru Takatsukasa
is the main protagonist of Fate/midsummer, where he acts as the master of Assassin during the events of the Seventh Blessed Holy Grail War. Profile Background Appearance Personality Hobbies Role Fate/solstice Fate/midsummer Abilities As a living being created by the Holy Grail, Haru is an oddity among oddities in terms of his overall physical makeup. His body is deemed to be 'completely average' by any physician, and when left unattended his physique tends to favor a more balanced approach, being thin but not necessarily muscular. This has been altered by Haru's own constant training and preparation for the Grail War, and therefore his body now wields a balance between thinnness and muscularity. He claims to have never gotten sick his entire life, and this can be attributed to the odd resilience his body seems to possess against any outside negative influence, allowing him to withstand the likes of Curses with a decent amount of ease for brief periods. Trained as a magus by his 'mother', Haru possesses an Origin of and an Elemental Affinity of , which he later advances to partially , allowing him to mix and match the two elements in his own spells and abilities, giving him a double affinity of sorts, though a very odd one at that. He has been described as a being "almost built for the use of Command Seals", and seems to have no problem maintaining the mana output required for Assassin to remain in the real world, and he only requires her to enter spirit form in order to give them both some rest after a particularly difficult battle. Due to his unique nature, Haru seems to possess limited capability in the wielding of Noble Phantasms, ableit with much less profiency than any Servant, and the only Noble Phantasms that he can wield at all are those belonging to a Servant whom he has a connection with. Even when he does manage to achieve this, the effort of using it once is enough to completely drain him, and he will remain immobile for at least a day or more after doing so (as shown when he utilized Izumi-no-Kami Kanesada and managed to slice through Lael Raworth while in battle). Despite but what many would consider an excellent candidate for a magus, Haru actually has a bizaare sort of anti-affinity with the art. While he likes magecraft, he views it as more of an interesting trick or ability than he can use, and possesses little drive to advance his understanding of the art, and therefore cannot grasp the more complex aspects of it. Because of this, he is classified as a very poor magus. Magecraft Haru possesses an Origin of , one that emphasizes peace and understanding above all things. Because of this, Haru seems to have developed an odd sort of intuition when it comes to magecraft-based attacks and ceremonies, being able to tell the direction or flow of such things just instants before they occur, and he is capable of discerning the exact nature of a spell within the same time-frame. He also seems to have developed the ability of working with what magecraft that he can utilize, often figuring how to do things because he 'needs to do them' (a feature that has so far only been used when it came to him summoning a Servant), and he tends to harmonize with his own magecraft, being able to memorize and commit it to instinct much faster than many other magus. However, the Origin of Harmony also implies a certain benign peace to it, and Haru finds it incredibly difficult to learn any other magecraft or magic spells that he hasn't learned as a child, when he was just being introduced to magecraft, as he feels completely at peace and content with the magecraft that he has already mastered, feeling that what he has currently is more than enough for him. It is this sort of temperament, a critical part of his Origin, that has made him something of a failed magus, as he expresses no curiosity about the deeper layers of magecraft and understanding more about the art that he calls his own. His Elemental Affinity is , and he has futher advanced this and acquired the sub-element of , and often uses these alternatively, or combines the two of them with his spells. His main use of magecraft is an odd one, with him duplicating a commonly used technique by Servants, known as . It is currently unknown how he even learned of the technique, if he managed it by pure luck and instinct alone, or how he duplicated it in the first place (as even he describes the method as "I just wanted to do it, and I managed to do with a lot of hard work"). However, considering the basicness of the skill in general, it is possible that any magus would be capable of successfuly creating their own version of it. Like the version utilized by Servants, Haru accomplishes this by infusing his body (generally speciifc parts of it), and then instantly expelling it in the moment of attack, akin to creating a jet burst of pure mana. Haru's version also heavily incorporates his Elemental Affinity, allowing him to infuse his limbs and clothes with both wind and lightning, allowing him to strike with them. In a manner akin to Mana Burst, the magical energy becomes visible around the parts it is infused in before he actually releases it, and Haru takes full advantage of this, performing a variety of melee attacks and physical boosts by utilizing this feature. Generally, the acutal expulsion of the magical energy is used as a final strike in a combo of sorts, to drive the enemy back and defeat them if possible, while other times it can be used as a last resort when the energy is in his legs or back, allowing him to launch himself forward. As a polar opposite to his mother, Haru possesses more Magic Circuits than a regular being, though they output slightly less magic units than the average magus. This might be another reason why Haru prefers to use simpler magecraft, as his own Magic Circuits would have trouble (or find it blatanly impossible) to attempt more complex spells or rituals (especially when he mentions that summoning a Servant was one of the more difficult things he has attempted in a very long time), though this could just coincide with his already over-passive attitude when it comes to learning new magic. Because of this, Haru can be easily outclassed when it comes to magical energy and its use, making him especially weak against opponents like Caster or even Ruler. Thanks to his training within Emiri Satou's Reality Marble, he has managed to maximize the amount of output from his Magic Circuits, though even then he just barely comes up in the average levels. Following the aforementioned training, in preparation for his final battle against Ruler, Haru manages to gain a decent amount of profiency in his mother's unique magecraft, , which consists of Haru generating somewhat small-scale Bounded Fields in the area around him, with a specific interest in the sky and area directly above his head, allowing him to gain a decent amount of control in that area. With this Bounded Field in place, Haru can exercise a limited control of the weather, with a specific focus on cloud formation and similar occurances. With this, he can modify the conditions of the battlefield, ranging from adding snowfall to hail, rain, and even thunderstorms. These appear to be the limit of his use of this magecraft, though he can manipulate these specific instances with a decent amount of profiency thanks to his own Elemental Affinities, making him a bit more attuned to this form, unlike his mother, who focused on manipulation of the sun's light in the creation of droughts and dry thunderstorms. Haru can also somewhat manipulate the location of the lightning strikes when generating thunderstorms in the area, due to his Elemental Affinity for lightning. is Haru's own advancement in the use of Weather Magecraft, an ability only possible thanks to his Harmony Origin. When utilizing this in combination with his use of Weather Magecraft, Haru can allow the weather to strike himself and encorporate it into his use of Mana Burst, allowing him to mix his pre-existing wind and lightning use with other elements such as snow, hail, and cloud. This can be considered one of his weaker magecrafts in actuality, as it relies heavily on the use of his Origin with the most minimal use of his mana and Magic Circuits as possible (though they are inolved in the process somewhat). By adding even more lightning to the Mana Burst while maximizing the use of his own Elemental Affinity, however, Haru is capable of creating his strongest technique, | }}, a massive bolt of lightning that possesses an incredible amount of power, capable of annihilating Ruler's Noble Phantasm entirely with a single direct hit. Combat Knowledge Development Creation and Conception Quotes Trivia References Category:Zeon1 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Magi Category:Masters Category:Fate/midsummer